


Trick-O-Treat ?

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Crack, Dadgil, Gen, Halloween Special, Post DMC5, Post-Canon, aka I tried to write horror but fail, if you squint closely, this author tried to do something soft for halloween but then it derailed to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: It's Halloween and Nero was alone in the office of Devil May Cry when a knock from trick-or-treaters made him questions about things he didn't know.
Relationships: Nero & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Trick-O-Treat ?

"Trick-o-Treat!"

Nero stared at a pair of kids in front of the DMC office, holding a bucket each made to look like a pumpkin. One of the boys was wearing a red and blue superhero costume with a big S on his chest and long red cape, while the other one was wrapped in bandages all over his face and body that Nero wasn't certain that the kid could even see anything.

The kids shoved their buckets again to Nero’s leg. Inside of it, Nero saw there were lots of candies with all sorts of flavour. Nero stood there, confused. This was his first time experiencing Halloween in the Mainland. Hell, he didn't even know what festivity it was. Was it a religious festivity or a cultural festivity that celebrates the dead, or something else? Fortuna never had this kind of celebration so this was definitely a Mainland thing. 

"Candy!" The kid in a superhero costume demanded, and Nero blinked before he looked inside for anything to give. There were none. 

"Sorry, kid. But we don't have candies." Nero crouched down to their level and he could see the sadness in those kid's eyes, which reminded him so much of the 3 orphans that he fostered back home. 

Well, Nero might have never celebrated Halloween before but he did remember that Nico had once given him a crash course on the festival. It might be blurry but Nico once said that during this festival people would play dress up, so… 

A thought came to Nero's mind. 

"Hey, I may not have candies to give ya, but I have something that I could show you kids. Wanna see something cool?" 

The kids' eyes sparkled as they nodded, and Nero stood up, grinning like a kid. 

"Watch this." Nero said as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A shimmering blue light appeared behind him causing the kids to gasp. The light then morphed into a pair of wings, so beautiful that the kids eyes went wide in awe, as if they were looking at something so magical, so ethereal (which it is!). When Nero noticed that the kids were deeply entranced, he unfurled his wings, revealing another set of arms. 

"That looks so cool" The kid wrapped in bandages said. Eyes locked on his wings. 

"It is, right?" Nero beamed. "Wanna touch em?" 

"We can? It is not a hologram?" 

"Hologram?" He sputtered. "No, it's not. Come here, touch it." 

He gestured for the kids to come closer. The kids were hesitant at first but with a gentle probing from Nero, they slowly brought their hands to his wings. And Nero could not stop but to smile looking at their faces. They looked just like the orphans back home.

"Wow! It's soft- how did you? But it wasn't-" 

Nero brought his index finger to his lips, "That's a secret!" 

The kids immediately nodded as if they understood what that meant. They kept on caressing his wings which Nero felt a bit ticklish, but he didn’t mind. The touched the feathers and even commented on the claws. As they were so busy inspecting his wings, the trio didn’t notice a figure approached from inside the office.

"Nero, what are you doing standing in front of the door?" His father's voice greeted him from behind, and Nero turned to look at him. 

"Oh, just showing these bad boys to the kids here." Nero answered pointing out at his wings.

"Children?" Vergil tilted his head as he looked past Nero. "There's nobody outside." 

"What are you talking old man, the kids are right-" Nero's voice trailed off as he turned over to meet the kids, only to see that there was only darkness outside, minus the flickering of the light from the other side of the road "...here? Wait- Where do the kids go?"

Nero stepped out from the building into the empty road ahead. The night was surprisingly cold when it was just the beginning of Autumn. He tried to use his demonic senses to detect the kids but all that he got was some sort of noises from a party at a strip club up ahead.

Odd, it was as if the kids were gone without a trace. 

"Nero?" Vergil called him out again from the entrance, probably concerned about him based on the way his father said his name. 

He returned to the shop, feeling a bit confused. "I swear they were just here when you arrived" 

"Nero, it's midnight. Halloween is already over, and children never come here for Trick-or-Treat. We are far away from the residential district, and this area is off limits to children during the night." Vergil pointed out, which earned him a puzzled look.

“Th- then how did the kids end up here?” 

“Nero” Vergil’s voice was stern. “Are you sure what you saw were children? Human children?”

At that implication, anger started to simmer inside of him as he swirled to face his father. “What?! I kill demons for a living. You think I don’t know how to differentiate a kid from a demon?”

“I’m not questioning your ability to differentiate them, Nero. I’m just saying what you’ve encounter might not be a human child” Nero mouth were opened, clearly in shock at what Vergil’s trying to imply

“Wait, are you saying that those kids are.. ghosts? Like, really, a ghost?”

“Could be.” Vergil shrugged, unaware of the cold sweats that had formed on Nero’s forehead. “Ghosts are known to appear like humans, that’s why you can’t sense them like you sense demons” 

A cold chill started to run through the back of Nero’s spine as he slowly absorbing Vergil’s word. “Dad, please. Ghosts aren’t real.”

“Why would you assume that? Their existence is very much real like the demons, albeit both are different entities. Demons originated from the underworld while ghosts are native to the human world. Most ghosts are harmless but some can be deadly, depending on what kind of ghost you encounter.” Vergil explained as he followed Nero entered the office and closed the front door. When he turned around, he finally realised that his son had turned pale as white as a sheet. “Nero, is something the matter?”

“Huh?” Nero blinked. Apparently his anger had dissipated into a puff smoke after Vergil had mentioned the word ‘Ghost’. He started to feel goosebumps all over his body and... did the office always feel this cold? “Yeah right, Dad. I don’t think a ghost would bother to wear a costume and knock on people’s doors to ask for candy. It’s not like they can eat the candies.”

As he said that, Nero saw his father's brows knitted up, as if he was deep in thoughts. 

“Were the children wearing costumes?" vergil asked after a moment of silence. 

"Yeah… the other kid was wearing, I think a Superman costume? With the whole S on the chest and the Cape thingy. The other one I'm not sure what kind of costume is that since he just wrapped all of his body with a bandage."

Vergil just hummed as Nero described the two young visitor. He wasn't sure why his father had asked that question since it wasn't that big of a deal for him. But from the way Vergil was so deep in thought, Nero couldn’t deny that it worried him a little.

“I remembered Dante had once told me something before,” Vergil began, and Nero didn’t like the sound of it, at all. “Apparently on Halloween last year, the was a murder took place somewhere nearby to this street. The victims were two young children, still in their costumes. Police didn’t know how the kids had ended up there since they were from a residential district far away from here. Of course, Dante was called in. They wanted his opinion on the murder if it was caused by a demon.”

“Was it by a demon?” Nero asked thickly.

“No. Dante couldn’t determine that. The scene of the murder was a bit too grotesque, too hard for them to know whether it was done by a human or a demon. But Dante had a hunch it was done by someone close to the occult. But he had no evidence to prove it.”

“So did they solve the murder?”

“Unfortunately, no. It’s still an open case. Not enough clues to convict anyone.” Vergil replied. He looked a bit displeased with the fact that the case had gone cold. 

“Okay… then why are you telling me this?” As much as it was an interesting story, Nero didn’t quite sure what the story had anything to do with ghost and his previous encounter with the kids

“I’m just curious, if the children that you saw back then were indeed human, or the ghosts of the victims” Vergil said, deadpanned. 

“What- Fuck you, old man! This ain’t time for some ghost story shit!” Nero cried out and stormed to the bar to take out a can of beer. Whatever shit his father was implying, he didn’t want to think about it. Ghost?? Those two innocent kids, who looked at him in awe and wonder as he spread his wings just now was a ghost? His father got to have to be high on some shit. Of all that Nero knew about ghosts, he never heard of a ghost could be that expressive. 

“It’s a possibility, Nero. Ghosts are said to be spirits of a human who has unfinished business in the waking world.” Vergil joined him at the bar, watching Nero chugging the can of beer.

“What, you’re saying that those kids can’t go to the next world because they have some unfinished business?”

“Might be. The children were murdered during trick-or-treating.” Vergil solemnly said, and the atmosphere suddenly turned heavy.

Nero took another gulped. The beer tasted quite bitter this time around. It washed away his initial discomfort about the topic. But now, all Nero felt was sorrow for the kids. If what Vergil said was true, then that meant the children didn’t manage to experience trick-or-treat before their murder…

Shit. Nero felt bad. He hoped that his display of his spectral wings to the kids was enough for them to move on. 

“It is just a theoretical thought, Nero. The kids that you saw may be human. Don’t think about it too much.” What an awkward way to console his son, huh?

“Seriously, Dad. You’ve implanted those thoughts in me and now you are telling me to not overthink it?” Nero stared at Vergil, clearly in disbelief.

“Just listing out the possibilities since the kids clearly disappear without a trace,” Vergil paused and he glanced at Nero, smirking, ”and you were flexing your wings to nobody.”

“I’m-” Nero tried to search for his words. The fact that Vergil saw him as if he was flexing his wings to nobody as if a madman made the blood rushed through his face. Also that implied that the kids weren’t even real, so that made them ghosts.

“By the way, Nero. I’m just wondering,” Vergil’s expression suddenly turned serious as he locked his gaze with Nero’s, “Are you scared of the ghost?”

For fuck sake. Can the night just end already?

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, were the kids real or ghosts? We will never know
> 
> p/s: I have this HC that Nero is actually afraid of ghost. Don't ask me why I have this hc. I saw an artwork from a Japanese artist where Nero met Sadako (aka the ghost from the Ring) and Nero just ran away from her....


End file.
